What Really Happened And Beyond
by DARKDEATH98
Summary: Those fans of Eri's love for Fio, rejoice! And those who love twincest, rejoice. Rated M for an obvious reason. If you read, please review, don't make me beg!
1. Chapter 1: Captured!

Chapter 1: Feelings

Eri and Fio were still waiting to get a chance to escape the alien mothership. They had been captured a second time in their life, but the power source hadn't been destroyed yet, and nobody but the aliens knew they were being held prisoner.

Eri had been waiting with Fio for almost an hour when two aliens came in. Fio planned to use her knife on them, but they noticed and took it away promptly. Both girls were completely unarmed. But they were caught off-guard when the aliens started to wrap their tenticles around their legs and arms, rendered them immobile, as if cocooned.

Eri didn't know what was going on, and neither did Fio. But everything became clear when the aliens began undressing them. Fio's clothes were off, save for her hat and glasses, and Eri's clothes had been removed quickly too. Her bandanna was still on. When Eri and Fio looked at each other's naked bodies, they almost fainted in shock. Meanwhile, the aliens raped them, then left with their clothes.

(TIME PASSES)

Since the day in the alien mothership, Eri and Fio had barely spoken to each other. They still accompanied each other on missions and training, but seeing the Eri naked and being raped was too much for Fio to bear, and Eri felt that it took such a hard toll on her conscience that she almost considered becoming a spy for the army again, to distance herself from the girl she had come to consider her big sister. Eri realized all too soon that she couldn't bear to leave Fio's side, or she would be all alone again, just like she was in Hiroshima, and instead stayed in the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. Special Forces squad alongside Fio.

Strangely, Fio was thinking along similar lines. She had considered quitting the army and becoming a sports doctor (having studied chiropractics in college), but realized that quitting would be the worst thing to ever happen to Eri, and she cared for Eri to much to leave her. To her, Eri was her little sister, always following her, and always needing her.

Eri and Fio had a bond that would never be broken, and last forever…

This is just a prologue, this will contain lemon and yuri later, with any pairings people happen to tell me they want, please keep it yuri suggestions, no yaoi, and no Marco/Tarma/Trevor/Ralf or Clark suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Show My Love To You

Chapter 2: I'll Show My Love To You Tonight

Eri and Fio still were not speaking to each other. They couldn't bring themselves to talk, but they also hated being silent to one another. Each was waiting for the other to make a move, and end the silence, but nothing was happening. Days passed. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. But one night, everything changed…

In the darkened room that Eri and Fio shared, Fio was lying awake, when she realized that Eri was crying. She couldn't believe it, Eri never cried, not even when she had been raped. She didn't know what to think, Eri always seemed so emotionless, was she even capable of crying? Before she had made up her mind on what to do, Eri spoke through her tears.

"Fio, I can't take it anymore. You may be like a sister to me, but I love you, and I want you by my side. I wish I could show my love to you, but I can't even speak to you."

Fio was amazed. Eri must have thought Fio was asleep, because she didn't wait for an answer before she started crying again. "Eri?" Fio asked.

"Huh? Fio, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Wait, did you just hear what I said?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart, Onee-chan."

"Well then, if you really love me, what you do with me can't be wrong!"

Eri didn't let much time pass, but she didn't act to desperate either. She moved towards Fio's bed, and Fio undressed her, leaving her bandanna on. Eri then undressed Fio, leaving her hat on. Eri slowly removed Fio's glasses and set them on the floor, before she kissed her. Fio broke the kiss and picked up her glasses. She put them on very gently, and Locked Eri in a deep and passionate kiss. Soon, both of them were reaching for each other's breasts and ready to go much further. Eri slipped under Fio's bed covers, and held her close to her body. They continued kissing each other, and suddenly, Eri rolled onto Fio, suprising her. She put her hand on Fio's stomach, hesitating a little, Fio wrapped her arms around Eri, giving the encouragement she needed. Eri began playing with Fio's breasts, as Fio moaned into Eri's mouth during their kiss. Eri went down a little and licked Fio's neck, bringin Fio to a new high point. She moved her hand from Fio's breasts downwards, towards her wet slit. She rubbed it a little, making Fio moan again, and Fio whined"Eri, teasing is so cruel, just get on with it."

"Okay, Onee-chan" Eri said "but, are you ready for this?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else. Do what you want, make me feel good."

"Okay, get ready!"

Eri stuck her middle finger into Fio, making her mew from Eri's touch.

"Mmmmm, Eri, masturbation isn't anywhere near this good!"

Eri simply smiled, and began varying her motions, pumping her finger in and out, then pulling it out to gently stroke Fio's clit, then sticking it back in a swirling it around, knowing just what would make Fio feel better than ever.

Fio suddenly began to feel her orgasm coming, unable to speak as Eri's fingers worked their magic. "Eri, it's too much! I can't take it! I'm going to die! ERIIIII!" Eri suddenly pulled her fingers out, hit her stomach and crawled up to Fio's slit, shoving her tongue inside as far as she could, exploring Fio with her tongue as Fio climaxed into her mouth. "OH YES!" With her scream, Fio oragasmed, mewing as her climax tore through her body like a wildfire. It was better then she ever imagined. Unfortunately, the screams had awoken the twins Rumi and Modoka next door, who decided to see what was going on, just as Eri smiled at Fio and said" Onee-chan is so tasty, I should have done this sooner!" Fio was getting ready to pleasure Eri but didn't know that they would be caught in the act by the two twin girls very soon…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Our Love Is Pure

Rumi and Madoka had gone over to see what was happening in Eri and Fio's room. They had heard some strange noises and were worried something bad was happening to them. They had opened the door, and found Eri and Fio lost in their own world as they kissed deeply and passionately with each other. They left the door cracked and thought they should go back to sleep, but they just kept watching. Rumi and Madoka had learned about sex, but didn't know that two girls could do it. They wanted to see how, so they could try with each other, so they just kept watching, waiting to see what Eri and Fio would do.

Eri and Fio had stopped kissing to breathe, and Fio had pulled Eri close, her head in between Fio's breasts. Eri rubbed against Fio's body and sighed in bliss, loving her warmth, so sensual to her. Before tonight, these were wonderful things she had only dreamed of, but they were happening to her, and she didn't have a care in the world as she gave her love to Fio.

Soon after their loving embrace, Eri said she had an idea, and Fio accepted it. They held their lower bodies together, grinding their vaginas against each other, screaming in passion as they simultaneously pleasured each other.

"Onee-chan! This feels so good!"

"I can feel it! I feel so incredible! I want to love you Eri! I want to love you forever!"

"Please, never leave me Onee-chan!"

"I'm close! I'm going to cum, Eri! I'm going to cum everywhere!"

"Please Onee-chan, kiss me!"

Fio pulled Eri into a kiss, screaming into her mouth as she came from the friction. Eri kept going, building up an even faster rhythm, determined to push herself over the edge, but failing to do so for some reason. As she continued grinding together with Fio, she started to scream again.

She pulled Fio into a kiss, and suddenly, let out a long, drawn out "mmmmmmmm" as she came, a large puddle hitting the bed as it mixed with the puddle of cum Fio had let loose earlier. Fio cleaned up her bed while Eri got out the spare bed, and they both got under the covers and cuddled each other in the spare bed, drifting off to sleep in the afterglow of their wonderful, pure love.


End file.
